


You Brought Me the Food, I Brought You the Cuddles

by Kameiko



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Banter, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Negotiations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Work is tough.CheckWork is hard.CheckNegotiations are harder with a partner that doesn't like taking breaks from overworking themselves into a mess of oblivion.Double CheckWork is stress.CheckWork is cuddles.Check
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	You Brought Me the Food, I Brought You the Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquamarineDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineDreams/gifts).



“What if I say please while batting my eyelashes?” Frank holds his hands together in front of his body and gives Gerard the cutest cat eye bat he could muster.

Gerard snorts. “That look will not get me to put this pencil down. I have to get this script to my editors, and I am sure Lambert would like to start his half of the story. Plus I need to get back to my e-mail about how we’re handling the next crossover with-.”

Frank covers a hand over Gerard’s mouth. “Please stop talking, babe. I can’t stand it when I see your big brain work itself into a stressful situation that neither one of us want to deal with. You need to take care of yourself first. Not deal with work. I am sure your bosses will understand why you’re taking a while longer with this new comic.”

“This is just not any new comic, Frank!” Gerard throws his hands up in the air when his lover shrugs his shoulders. “Really? A shoulder shrug? I think I threw mine out just looking at yours, slacking slouch.”

“Would you rather I give you my world’s famous shoulders rubs?” Frank cracks his fingers out in front of himself and dangles them in Gerard’s face with spider intentions. Gerard gives him an unamused look. Frank lets out a sigh and goes behind him, squeezing the tense muscles, and feels the massive knots that have formed. “Look, just come sit on the couch with me for ten minutes and let me massage all the knots and kinks out of your body. I hate seeing you look like you’re about to fall over onto the paper.”

“If I do that then you would have to wash the pencil markings off my face.” Not that Gerard is complaining about an amazing wash from his lover, but he really needs to get this comic issue completed. He grunts when he feels a crack from Frank’s thumb pressing into the socket. “Ok, just ten minutes of couch cuddling time, and then I really need to get back to what I am doing.”

“Score.” Frank takes this as the first sign of a victory and grabs some snacks from the kitchen. He returns to see that Gerard has his arms crossed and pouting at a random TV ad. “You must be really tired if ads about sunscreen are getting under your skin. The cream is supposed to be on top. Not under.”

Gerard makes a grab for the food, but Frank pulls it away. “Oh, no you don’t! Couch massage and cuddles first!”

“Compromise here!” Gerard whines and Frank relents when the feet are thrown on the cushions, leaving absolutely no room for a second person to sit. “Don’t even think about using my legs for your butt positioning!”

“Fine!” He hands Gerard the tray and the feet are promptly moved. “You’re lucky you moved those first. I was going to start going little piggy on them!” He gets a piece of food flicked at him. “Hey! No wasting good food!”

Gerard popped a piece. “You forgot the drinks.”

Frank grins. “I didn’t forget anything. You never made any requests.” He coos and scoots close to his lover, resuming his fingers on his shoulders and pulls him into a hug. “Want to skip the cuddling?”

“No. I like cuddling foreplay. Makes the food even more appetizing when I taste the sweetness from your mouth.” Not the type of food porn Frank has in mind, but he’s not one to argue with tasty tang logic.

“That’s so cheesy!” Frank lets an exasperated sigh, and they’re not even eating any dairy products! “And that’s an expression I can’t use literally here!”

Gerard shrugs, getting an unamused look now from the opposite. Karma’s a bitch that is returning it 10x fold in the form of a pouting face. “Want some now? Or do you want to fluff my pillow and tuck me in under a blanket?”

Frank nips at Gerard’s lips, stealing a soft bite. “Taste first, answers to your questions later.”

Gerard taps his chin and pretends to be thinking about all the promises of massages and cuddles being immediately broken, because they’re both too good of a mood to think badly about anything. “Deal. Just let me finish this plate first.”

He gets a hit in the face with a pillow for that.


End file.
